<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apricity by deliciousnobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463397">Apricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousnobody/pseuds/deliciousnobody'>deliciousnobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, but also post-BD, tumblr: JaliceSecretSanta20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousnobody/pseuds/deliciousnobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apricity: the warmth of the winter sun. Two one-shots centered around the Cullens at the University of Michigan and Jasper and Alice passing notes in the Law Library. First chapter is AH/AU. Second chapter is post-BD. Written for JaliceSecretSanta20.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelymothlike/gifts">moderatelymothlike</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year! This is my Secret Santa gift for ubilupus (moderatelymothlike). Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The snow fell in feather-light flakes in the crisp winter air. Alice chewed her lip as she gazed at the historic building across the street, almost mystical in the snowfall. She walked back and forth by the bus stop, hesitating to cross the street. A dark blue bus pulled up to the stop, its sign flashing yellow. Several students descended and the driver waited to see if Alice would board. She shook her head, shaking flakes out of her pixie-cut. The driver shrugged, closed the door, and drove off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What</em> are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice jumped at the voice. Sharp yet sweet, like a slice of key lime pie, with just a hint of caramel smoothness. She turned and plastered a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey, Rosalie!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosalie Hale was one of Alice’s closest friends. The two had met freshman year signing up to assist with one of the many student theatre groups on campus. Rosalie, a Business major, wanted to get involved in marketing and Alice, who was studying Art and Design, was interested in assisting with designing posters or helping to paint sets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ‘hey, Rosalie,” me,” Rosalie retorted. “This is the third time this week I’ve caught you loitering out by the Law Quad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, Alice, something’s going on with you. And don’t just say you’re trying to plan out where to take grad photos because I <em>know</em> it’s something more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice quickly shut her mouth. That <em>had </em>been the excuse she was about to give. Everyone knew the Law Quad was in high demand for graduating seniors. In a few months, once the majority of winter was behind them and the temperature rose above freezing, Alice knew there’d be people crowding for the perfect cap and gown shot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn’t the reason she’d spent more hours than she could count recently, wrapped up in her warmest--yet still fashionable--winter clothes and staring longingly at the gray stone arches. Alice heaved a sigh, her breath forming a tiny cloud in the wintry air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Fine. C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice adjusted the strap of her cross-body bag and swung her scarf over her shoulder before leading Rosalie across the street. The two of them wandered into the Law Quad, looking more like Hogwarts at Christmas than it had any right to. Snow dusted the tops of the stone towers and turrets and coated the rooftops. Icicles hung from the mature trees like crystals. Students meandered through the Quad, ducking in and out of the grand arches, crossing pathways lined by Victorian-style street lamps. When they reached the door to the Law Library, Alice hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just don’t get me kicked out, okay?” The Law Library was notorious for having a strict no-talking policy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t make a peep,” Rosalie said, her ruby lips curling into an intrigued grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked into the Reading Room, and no matter how many times Alice stepped foot inside there, she was always struck by its grandiose beauty and ambiance. The room was large and open, with a 10 story ceiling surrounded by beautiful stained glass windows bearing the seals of great universities around the world. The ceiling itself was intricately designed with squares of floral-like designs sculpted in gold. The Reading Room was illuminated with soft light from elegant two-tiered chandeliers, stylized to look like candles. Wooden shelves filled with legal books lined the long hall, interspersed with elaborate doorways and stonework. With finals fast approaching, students from all across campus crowded the oversized tables with curved reading lights, their books and notes stacked high. Anxious, academic energy crackled in the air. Alice walked down the aisle, Rosalie trailing at her side, until she came upon the third table from the back on the left. There, like he had been every day this week, sat a <em>god. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A golden-haired young man with storm cloud eyes. Sculpted cheekbones and lips that Alice just knew were soft and kissable. A few strands of curly blond hair fell in front of his face as he pored over a thick tome, and the man pushed them out of his way with a flick of his long fingers. He was dressed in a knitted black sweater that complemented his tanned skin and accentuated his lean figure. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice delicately pulled out the chair across from him, and slid into it as silently as she could manage. As she sat down, the man looked up from his book. His face lit up, eyes sparkling and lips stretching into a heart-stopping smile. Alice’s heart fluttered, and she returned his smile with an uncharacteristically shy grin. She opened up her bag and pulled out the textbook she kept in there for this exact purpose. She flipped through the pages until she came across the midnight blue bookmark denoting the last chapter she’d attempted to slog through. But before she could even attempt to read the first sentence, a crumpled piece of paper landed in front of her. Alice opened the note with excited fingers, her eyes eager for the words scrawled inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Art history again?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s mouth twitched. She scribbled a response on the paper, folded it up neatly, and passed it back across the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yeah. My last final. I’ve been really slacking on the reading.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maybe you know more than you think. You’ve been reading that book every time you’ve been in here.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice bit her lip. Had she done that? She’d meant to rotate her books, her excuses to be in his presence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I keep getting distracted by the architecture. It’s just so beautiful in here.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It is. But if it keeps pulling your focus away from your studying, maybe you should try one of the less decorated spots on campus. Like Starbucks.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shot her a smirk as he watched her read his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Never. I like the view here too much.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Me too.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosalie surreptitiously watched the exchange from a table across the aisle, quirking an eyebrow when Alice flushed scarlet and covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. She narrowed her eyes further as the note passing spanned a whole page. Then a second. Then a third. She didn’t think either of the two had touched their books in a while. Pursing her lips, Rosalie rose to her feet and sauntered back over to Alice’s table. Alice didn’t even notice her approach, she was too engrossed in whatever she was writing. Rosalie tapped her on the shoulder and crossed her arms. Alice gave her a sheepish grin, hurriedly wrote one final message, and passed the note to the blond-haired guy. He glanced it over, and the good-natured smile seemingly glued to his face fell ever so slightly. He gave Alice a wave as she stood, returned her book to her bag, and hoisted it over her shoulder. Alice returned his wave with her own, then tripped over her feet as Rosalie grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her to the exit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they were back outside, Rosalie spun on Alice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, <em>spill</em>. Who was that guy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s voice took on a dreamy tone. “Jasper Whitlock, first year law student. He’s originally from Texas and he went to Rice, majored in Political Science and History. He’s got a younger brother who’s studying Engineering at Rice now, and a little sister who’s in her senior year of high school. He likes horseback riding, Mexican food, and horror movies.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, Alice, did you stalk the guy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rosy blush colored Alice’s cheeks. “No. We passed notes. And then I Facebook stalked him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosalie snorted. “You’re crushing on him hard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Except I haven’t said a word to him!” Alice cried, dragging her hands over her face. “I came to the Law Library to sketch last week--you know how I feel about Gothic architecture--and he was just <em>there!</em> Sitting at that table all gorgeous and studious. I don’t know how I worked up the nerve to pass him that first note, I swear my hands were shaking the whole time. But I’ve never actually <em>spoken </em>with him, like, words out loud, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he’s never tried to follow you out of the library to actually speak with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. He loses a few points for that. But maybe he’s just shy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could anyone that looks like <em>that </em>be shy? He probably just doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he <em>likes </em>you, Alice. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know that.” Alice whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you not see the look he gave you? Like you were the sun and he was a mere flower. He <em>bloomed </em>in your presence. And practically wilted when you left.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, Rose...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosalie spun on her heels to stop and face Alice. She reached down to place her perfectly manicured hands atop Alice’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Here’s what we’re gonna do. Tomorrow, we’re gonna dress you up and make you look so <em>goddamn </em>gorgeous, that he’ll follow you outta there like a little lovesick puppy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Early the next morning--earlier than Alice would’ve liked--Rosalie was in her apartment, clucking her tongue as she parsed through Alice’s wardrobe. Alice sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Rosalie had roped their friend Bella into the scheme, and the brunette was sitting next to Alice, almost as tired as she was, her head falling onto Alice’s shoulder every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You owe me Starbucks for this,” Bella mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Rose,” Alice agreed. “Jasper doesn’t usually make it into the Law Library until after 11.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which means we only have four hours to get you looking jaw-droppingly sexy,” answered Rosalie. She picked out a black dress that was way too short given the current temperatures, shook her head, and returned it to the closet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least she’s keeping in mind the weather,” Bella muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella was the most practical out of the three girls. She and Alice had met in their first year English class and had become fast friends. It had taken some time for Bella and Rosalie to warm up to each other--Bella had a knee-jerk response to anyone involved in a sorority. But after Rosalie had chewed out a sleaze-ball who’d attempted to run his hand up Bella’s skirt while the three were out dancing one night, the two had forged a tight bond. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, how about this,” said Rosalie as she held up two hangers. In one hand was a black pencil skirt. In the other was a silk purple blouse with a deep V-neck. It was long-sleeved with bunching at the wrist. “Some tights, your black pumps and--”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll look like a librarian,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A <em>sexy</em> librarian,” Rosalie corrected, but she returned the items to the closet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re trying to get this Jasper’s attention, right?” asked Bella. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, what do we know about him? What does he like?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, good idea Bella. Alice, has Jasper ever looked at you more than usual or in a different way? And what were you wearing when he did?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, not that I can remember...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does he have a favorite color?” Bella offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice straightened, like a jolt of electricity had run through her body. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned with exuberance. She hopped off the bed and rushed over to her closet, pushing aside dresses and sweaters with ferocity until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the emerald green sweater dress out of the closet and held it out in front of her proudly. Though unassuming on the hanger, it clung to her body like a second skin. It had a scooped neckline, which artfully showed off her delicate collarbones, and an intricate knitted design.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Green,” she said with a joyful smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girls, I don’t know if I can do this,” said Alice, clutching the front of her black peacoat with white knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alice, you look beautiful,” Rosalie assured her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s going to be fine! You’ve got this!” Bella encouraged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the emerald dress had been decided upon, Alice had spent the next few hours under Rosalie’s direct care. She’d picked out a pair of black leggings, as well as a pair of black booties, plus the black peacoat with silver buttons to complete the look. Bella had chosen the knitted white beret style hat that hung loosely off the back of Alice’s head, displaying her dark hair with contrast. Alice’s hair normally stuck out in all directions, but Rosalie had coaxed the energetic strands into becoming tendrils. Rosalie was an artist with makeup, and had accentuated Alice’s features without overpowering her. Black eyeliner and mascara heightened Alice’s doe-like eyes, and the silver eyeshadow shimmered with every blink. Alice’s cheekbones were highlighted and dusted with a soft pink blush. Alice had always thought her lips were small--just like the rest of her--but Rosalie had worked her magic and now the lips, painted cherry-red, appeared pouty and full. Bella had talked Alice through exactly what she was going to say to Jasper, filling her up with self-confidence. She gave advice to Alice on how to win over Jasper with her words, not just her looks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, the three of them were standing in front of the entrance to the Law Library. Alice’s knees knocked together. Rosalie and Bella were on either side of her, practically pushing her in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I think I might be coming down with something, I’ve been standing in the cold too long, maybe I should go home and we could try this another day--”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-uh, no way!” Rosalie stopped Alice from running away and turned her right back towards the Law Library. “We did not give up valuable finals studying time for you to back out now. You are going to go in there, and you are not coming back out until you have a date!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rosalie shoved Alice forward, causing the shorter girl to almost trip. Alice recovered and gathered herself with a determined puff of air. She brushed a stray curl out of her eyes, rolled her shoulders back, and strode into the Law Library with as much confidence as she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As expected, Jasper was there, seated at his usual spot. He was surrounded by piles of books, and hunched over a thick notebook. He looked very focused and very <em>hot. </em>Alice closed her eyes, thought back on everything Rosalie and Bella had said to her that morning, and began to walk towards Jasper’s table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard her approach--the clicks of her black boots echoed in the silent hall--and glanced up from his notebook. At first, he gave her his usual genteel grin, but then Alice watched his eyes widen and his lips part as he took in her appearance. Alice slowly undid the buttons of her coat, feigning nonchalance as best she could. She shrugged the coat off her shoulders, and Jasper gasped. The big reveal, Rosalie had called it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice slowly sunk into the chair, smoothing her dress as she sat down. Gracefully, she extracted the small notebook and ballpoint pen she’d hidden in her coat pocket. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she forced herself to appear calm as she placed the notebook on the table, flipped open the metallic golden cover, and began to write out the words she, Rosalie, and Bella had planned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’ve really enjoyed our chats over the last week, but I’d much prefer to actually speak in person. I like you a lot, Jasper, and I want to get to know you better. Grab a coffee with me?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a final flourish of her pen, Alice tore out the sheet of paper, folded it, and tossed it over to Jasper, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her since she sat down. The note landed in the center of his notebook.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper blinked dumbly at the sound of the paper hitting his book. He glanced away from Alice and nimbly unfolded the note. He smiled as he began to read it, and Alice’s heart skipped a beat. But then an odd expression came over his face. His smile fell. His jaw dropped. His eyes became pitying, disbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice felt her heart sink into her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t like her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Alice haphazardly threw on her coat and hastily stuffed her notebook and pen back into her pockets. Biting her lip, she ran out of the Law Library as fast as she could. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She burst out into the Quad, her face stinging in the cold. Rosalie and Bella were waiting by the door for her, but she ran past them, ignoring their perplexed faces and questioning calls. She couldn’t talk to them right now. She wanted to run back home and hide under her comforter, forgetting every foolish action she’d taken today. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Alice, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice turned as a charmingly accented voice with just a hint a twang called her name. Jasper was running after her, his unbuttoned coat flying open in the wind. Alice tried to hide her gape as she took in Jasper. She knew he was tall, but she hadn’t realized he was quite <em>this </em>tall. He towered over her by over a foot <em>at least.</em> Alice sniffed and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Jasper, you don’t have to humor me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw how you looked at me in there. It’s clear you don’t like me the way that I like you. And that’s fine! I’m fine! I--”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alice, what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“--really, you don’t need to let me down easy or anything, I got it, and--”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alice.” Jasper’s tone became more pleading. “I was just a little taken aback, is all. You surprised me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s breath caught. “I...surprised you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The edges of Jasper’s lips turned up. “Yeah. I’ve been working up the nerve to ask you out all week and you beat me to it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s mouth fell open. Her brain was a mess of white noise as she attempted to process his words</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...you like me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Jasper’s turn to blush. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you never...I mean...all this time...and the way <em>you </em>are I...” Alice stammered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies for not speaking up sooner. But I’ve never,” Jasper hesitated, “I’ve never <em>felt </em>like this before. The words we shared on those scraps of paper weren’t much, but they meant everything to me. I’ve actually been coming to the Law Library every day, hoping you’d return,” he added with a bashful grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice gave a little start. He’d been doing that,<em> too</em>? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not good at expressing my feelings,” Jasper continued, running his fingers through his long blond locks, “but I felt a connection with you right away. I just didn’t know how to deal with it, cause it’s been so long since I’ve felt anything close to that. I’ve had some pretty messed up relationships in the past,” he said with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand,” said Alice. “If you felt like this, why didn’t you say anything? Why did I have to do all <em>this,</em>” she motioned to her outfit, “to get you to come outside with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came outside cause I could tell I’d upset you. And that ain’t right. I only ever want to see you smile.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice flushed. Jasper took a slow step closer to her. Alice was struck again by his imposing stature. He had to duck and push snowy branches out of his way to get to where Alice was standing. And yet, with the way he was gazing at her, Alice didn’t feel small at all. In fact, she felt terribly emboldened by his adoring look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s not cause I look amazingly sexy?” Alice teased.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper chuckled. “You look beautiful today, really you do. But I think you look beautiful every day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice giggled, and her cheeks turned pink with new warmth. “So about that coffee,” she said, a hint of coyness slipping into her tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper smiled sweetly. “I’d like that, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took her hand, and Alice was surprised to find how well hers fit in his. Like they were made for each other, despite the height difference. Warmth raced through her body as he interlaced their fingers and gently ran his thumb over her skin. Alice hummed contentedly, and nestled into Jasper’s side. Another perfect fit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper sat in the grand Reading Room of the Law Library, soaking in the other students’ anxiety and releasing tranquility. It was only a few days before finals at the University of Michigan, and the Reading Room was packed with students eager for a quiet place on campus to study, due to the strict no-talking policy enforced at the Law Library. Jasper had witnessed several students throw out one of their own for a stray cough or cacophonous giggle. Jasper was doing his best to ease the tension in the room and provide a bit of supernatural focus. He himself was very engrossed in his textbook for his torts class. There were so many new cases to read about since the last time Jasper had gone to law school.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Carlisle had announced his intention to return to medical school himself, the family had quickly decided they would all enroll as students and--as Emmett would say--give it the ole college try. It had been a while since the family had all gone to college together. Renesmee had already gone to college once--on her own, to get the true experience as Edward had explained it (Bella had scoffed at that). The family was spread across the school, in different majors and years. Rosalie was a sophomore majoring in Business, whereas Emmett was a junior majoring in Economics. They were planning an elaborate classroom romance for next semester. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bella and Edward had decided to start as freshmen like Renesmee, though they had agreed to give her as much space as she needed. Bella had returned to her comfort of English Literature, while Edward set his sights on a degree in Classical Studies. Renesmee had majored in Biology her first go around, and was planning on expanding her knowledge through exploring Biomedical Engineering this time. Jacob had thought it would be funny to attend a rival school--“Cause some things just never die” he had joked with a smug grin--and had instituted a year-long bet on the outcomes of every Michigan vs Michigan State game, no matter the sport. Emmett was thrilled by the idea, and he and Jacob spent many hours cheerfully ribbing the other over their school’s sports team’s various wins and losses. Rosalie and Renesmee, on the other hand, found the whole thing utterly annoying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esme had vacillated between several graduate programs, before ultimately selecting a path in social work. She adored her classes and the opportunity to be a GSI and return to her teaching roots, and spent her free time refinishing and reupholstering the antique furniture she had purchased for their new house. And Alice was busying herself as a junior in Art and Design, as well as delighting in telling people that she was Edward’s older sister, enjoying their confusion as they processed the height difference.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like she knew he was going to think of her--which she probably did--Alice’s honeysuckle and lilac scent suddenly drifted into the Reading Room. Jasper breathed her scent in deeply as it swirled around him like a caress. Alice stood at the far end of the hall, her beauty striking him dumb as always. She was dressed simply, all in black. Her knee-length black coat was unbuttoned, flaring out at her waist, revealing a form-fitting black cashmere dress. It must’ve started to snow outside, for a light dusting of crystalline snowflakes coated her ensemble. Alice shook the snowflakes out of her hair with a gentle flick of her hand. She glided over to him, her high-heeled boots effortlessly silent as only a vampire could be. Jasper held up a finger in warning as she approached his table. Alice gave an inaudible sigh, sinking into the chair across Jasper as he wrote a message to her on his notebook. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What are you doing here? I thought you had claimed the kiln for the next several hours.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There’s going to be a blizzard tonight. Emmett’s planning a snowball fight in the Arb at midnight.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Arb, formally known as the Arboretum, was a stretch of forest, fields, and flowers protected and cultivated by the University. A river ran through the park, and the acreage was enough that the Cullens could play baseball or any other game without disturbing the other students. Stepping into the Arb was like entering another world and leaving the University far behind. Almost like walking through the wardrobe to Narnia. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’ll be there.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I know. </em>Alice added a spiral flourish to the ends of her letters. <em>But I was thinking we could head over to the Arb early, just you and me, and scope out the terrain.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper could feel the innuendo through the subtle change in Alice’s emotions. He smirked as he jotted down his response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I really should finish this reading.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s emotions turned towards annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why? I </em>know <em>that you’re going to pass, whether you stay here and read or come with me. So why not leave this place and have a little fun? You’ve been here for </em>hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I like the atmosphere. You should appreciate it, too. It’s very beautiful. Maybe it’ll give you inspiration for one of </em>your <em>finals.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice scoffed, but her eyes lifted to the high ceiling with its elaborate design. Jasper felt her appreciation as she took in the stained glass windows, the Gothic arches, the stone and woodwork that evoked a sense of arcane knowledge. He watched the subdued electric light that emanated from the chandeliers reflect and twinkle in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>See? Stay a while, darlin. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice read Jasper’s message with a furrowed brow. She briskly wrote him back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Why are we even passing notes? We can speak so quietly that no one would ever hear us.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It’s the principle of the thing.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>C’mon, Jazz. I’ve been handling clay all afternoon. I’d much rather run my fingers over...marble.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s dainty fingers danced over Jasper’s thigh. He stifled a groan he knew would get him kicked out of the library, and gingerly removed her hand. He gave an apologetic rub of his thumb across the back of her hand as he drew his back. Alice begrudgingly returned her hands to herself. She propped her elbows on the table, interlaced her fingers, and lowered her chin to sit atop her hands. She batted her dark eyelashes at Jasper and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Temptress.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice laughed silently. She radiated joy, and Jasper could not help softening under her gaze. Even now, decades after their first meeting, Jasper still felt the same sense of awe as he had in that diner in Philadelphia. Alice’s emotions were so wonderfully pure and magnificent; a dazzling light in a sea of darkness. They reminded him every day how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he was that she found him and brought hope and love and purpose back into his life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper unzipped the bag that sat at his feet, closed his textbook, and deposited it into the bag. Alice raised an eyebrow at the action. She quickly scribbled a message on the notebook before Jasper could pack it away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So that’s a yes?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You know I can’t say no to you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning broadly, Alice swept the notebook and pen off the table, clutching them to her chest. She darted out of the library as fast as the human charade would allow. Laughing to himself, Jasper hoisted his bag over one shoulder and followed his wife out into the Quad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside, Alice was gazing at a tree whose branch was curved, heavy with the accumulating snow.Icicles hung from the other branches like teardrop silver necklaces. The fresh snow sparkled prettily, as if thousands of minuscule diamonds were coating the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, maybe I will stay and sketch a while,” she teased. “Nothing like campus in the winter.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper swept Alice up in his arms, twirling her in a circle as snow flurries fell around them. He brought her close to him and kissed her deeply, her feet dangling in the air. Slowly, Jasper lowered Alice to the ground, but he didn’t break their kiss till her boots nestled in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so, ma’am,” he said cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And though the sun was hidden by a grey sky, Jasper could swear he felt its warmth spread through his body as Alice took his hand and skipped down the street. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>